


Provenance

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [582]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just where did Gibbs bastardness and strength of character come from?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/04/2000 for the word [provenance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/04/provenance).
> 
> provenance  
> place or source of origin: The provenance of the ancient manuscript has never been determined.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #266 Strengths.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Provenance

Many people assumed that Gibbs’ bastardness and strength were things he learned in the Marines, but nothing could be further from the truth. The provenance of his bastardness and strength came from his childhood before he joined the marines. 

His father taught him to stand up to bullies like Ed with his fist, but it was the stubborn bullheadedness that they shared that really gave him the strength of character. His father and him were always butting heads, which made for an unhappy home life, but gave him his strength of character to stand up for what he believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
